


Wenn der Doktor dreimal fingert

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Deutsch | German, Dr. Sexy M.D., Fingerfucking, Humor, M/M, Medical Kink, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic, Sounding
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als er von einem Monster angefallen und vergiftet wird, schleppt sich Dean ins Krankenhaus. Dort wird er mit dem echten Dr. Sexy konfrontiert und obwohl er immer der festen Überzeugung war, dass er Frauen steht, kann er sich dem Charme des Arztes gar nicht wiedersetzen ... Aber ist das alles real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ernsthaft?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somali77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/gifts).



> Eigentlich als Stand-alone gedacht. Aber ich hab beim Schreiben nen medical kink entwickelt und wollte mehr, mehr, mehr. Deshalb gibt's hier demnächst noch weitere Teile. *cough*
> 
> Nicht mal Dr. Sexy oder Deans Nervosität gehören mir. Alles schon gewesen. Ich weite nur aus. 
> 
> Prompts:  
> Supernatural, Dean Winchester, "Dr. Sexy MD" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juIPR5dILQE Dean, der bisher überzeugt war, dass er ausschließlich Ladys mag, findet sich mit dem echten Dr. Sexy konfrontiert. Feuchter Traum, Wichsfantasie, Alternative Universe, völlig egal! Aber ein fürchterlich nervöser, fürchterlich angetörnter Dean bitte!~
> 
> Geschrieben für den Porn battle auf:  
> http://ficathon-de.livejournal.com/18007.html
> 
> Geplanter Einteiler, leicht ausgeartet.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf, um die Benommenheit loszuwerden. Er hasste Krankenhäuser aller Art und wollte am Liebsten sofort wieder raus. Er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass das Gift, das ihm der letzte Gegner verpasst hatte, gar nicht so schlimm war. Ihm war nur ein bisschen komisch zu Mute. Sicherlich wäre die Wirkung von einer tödlichen Dosis weit dramatischer!  
  
"Hm", brummte er nachdenklich. "Ach, was soll's." Damit rutschte er von der Liege herunter und wollte zur Tür. Doch auf halbem Weg wurde ihm wieder schlecht und schwindlig und er ruderte verzweifelt mit den Armen, in dem Versuch, sich irgendwo festzuhalten.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Was denken Sie, wo Sie hingehen, junger Mann?" Eine Hand packte seinen Oberarm mit festem Griff, eine zweite Hand legte sich um seine Taille und Dean fühlte sich gegen einen Körper gedrängt und dadurch stabilisiert.  
  
"Raus", murmelte er matt. "Ich muss weg."   
  
"Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Kommen Sie. Setzen Sie sich wieder und dann erklären Sie mir, was passiert ist."   
  
Die Stimme klang so vertraut, doch Dean musste sich im Moment wirklich darauf konzentrieren, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Einen Augenblick später spürte er, wie ihn der Arzt auf die Pritsche dirigierte und ihn in die Horizontale gleiten ließ. Dean war zu müde, um sich zu wehren.  
  
"Kann nicht bleiben", murrte er träge. "Zu gefährlich."  
  
"So wie Sie aussehen, junger Mann, ist es viel gefährlicher, wenn ich sie jetzt laufen lasse. Nein, sie müssen wohl hier bleiben."   
  
"Nein. Ich muss ..." Dean versuchte, sich aufzurichten und abermals aufzustehen. Wieder drückten ihn starke Arme zurück. Er blinzelte, doch das Gesicht, das sich über ihn beugte, wollte nicht scharf werden. Stattdessen verschwamm es immer mehr und Dunkelheit umfing ihn.  
  
~*~  
  
Dean schlug die Augen auf und fuhr sich verwirrt mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Weiße Laken stachen ihm ins Auge, als sich sein Blick langsam klärte. Weiße Wände, alles sehr steril.  
  
"Wo zum Teufel ..."   
  
In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein Mann trat ein. Ein weißer Kittel zeichnete ihn als Arzt aus. Sein Gesicht war ebenmäßig, hübsch. Die Haare von dunkler Farbe und ungewöhnlich lang für einen männlichen Arzt. Dean schluckte, als ihm so langsam dämmerte, wer da gerade eingetreten war und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Sofort schoss sein Blick nach unten, zu den heißesten Cowboystiefeln, die er je gesehen hatte. Er schluckte mühsam, wanderte mit Blicken langsam wieder nach oben. Sehr, sehr langsam.  
  
"Guten Morgen. Wie fühlen Sie sich heute?"  
  
"Da ... Gu ... Ah ..." Dean hustete. Seine Kehle fühlte sich an, als hätte sie jemand mit Sandpapier ausgelegt.  
  
"Hier." Der Mann trat näher und reichte ihm einen Becher mit Wasser.  
  
Dean nahm ihn und trank gierig. Ein leichter Schauer zog über seinen Rücken hinunter, als er bemerkte, dass ihn der Arzt aufmerksam beobachtete und der Becher wäre ihm fast aus der Hand geglitten. Ein paar Spritzer Wasser landeten auf dem Laken, ehe er Schlimmeres vermeiden konnte. Als er den Becher gelehrt hatte, stellte er ihn auf seinem Nachttisch ab und räusperte sich.  
  
"Guten Morgen", brachte er endlich hervor, wagte es jedoch nicht, dem Arzt direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
"Das klingt ja schon besser." Der Arzt kam noch näher und Dean spürte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut über seine Haut zog, als der Mann sich einfach zu ihm auf das Bett setzte. Er schluckte erneut und rutschte etwas zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen. Seine Haut kribbelte, als würde Elektrizität von dem Arzt ausgehen und ihn regelrecht anspringen.  
  
'Grundgütiger! Was ist denn los mit mir? Warum fühl ich mich so seltsam? ... das müssen noch die Nachwirkungen von dem Gift sein. Jawohl. Reiß dich zusammen, Dean! Du glotzt ihn an, wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen. Ja, er ist Dr. Sexy. Na und? Macht doch nichts.' Endlich hob Dean den Blick, um dem anderen Mann entgegen zu blicken.  
  
"Das war ganz schön knapp, junger Mann." Der Arzt fing seinen Blick ein und hielt ihn.  
  
Dean fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, ohne es wirklich zu merken. Er ertrank in den Augen des anderen Mannes. Sie waren magisch. Garantiert war er in irgendeiner Parallelwelt gelandet, oder in einem Traum. Dr. Sexy stammte schließlich aus dem Fernsehen. Konnte also nicht echt sein.  
  
"Haben Sie gehört, was ich gesagt habe?"   
  
"Huh?"  Dean starrte den anderen Mann an, wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. "Ich ah ... Was?"  
  
"Das gefällt mir nicht."  
  
Dr. Sexy schüttelte etwas den Kopf und Dean riss sich endlich aus seinem Blick los und schlug schuldbewusst die Augen nieder. Er fingerte mit seinen Händen an der Decke herum, nur um etwas zu tun. Die Nervosität machte ihn wahnsinnig. Außerdem fühlte er sich reichlich unwohl, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, dass er ein Krankenhaus-Nachthemd trug.  Und sonst nichts.  
  
"Völlig unzureichender Fokus, glasige Augen, gerötete Wangen ..."   
  
'Wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen halt!' Dean seufzte innerlich. Was war nur los mit ihm. Ja, er hatte die Serie verfolgt, wie eine Droge. Aber bis vor zehn Minuten war er der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass er sie wegen der vielen heißen Ärztinnen so verschlungen hatte. Dass womöglich Dr. Sexy selbst das Ziel seiner Begierde gewesen war, ein Mann der Grund, weshalb er einfach nie genug kriegen konnte, wäre Dean niemals in den Sinn gekommen.   
  
"Es ... nein, es geht mir gut", brachte er hervor und lächelte zögerlich. "Wirklich. Ich fühle mich viel besser."  
  
"Davon werde ich mich lieber selbst überzeugen. Das Gift ist bekannt dafür, dass es den Herzmuskel angreift. Die Folgen treten meist aber verzögert auf. Deshalb muss ich sie abhören."   
  
"Ah ... Okay." Das dümmliche Lächeln schnell von seinem Gesicht wischen, zuckte Dean die Schultern und versuchte möglichst unbeteiligt zu wirken. Aber gelingen wollte es ihm nicht. Zumal der Mann sein Stethoskop zur Hand nahm und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.  
  
"Oberkörper freimachen. Bitte."   
  
Warum klang diese rein medizinisch notwendige Anweisung aus dem Mund von Dr. Sexy eigentlich wie ein Versprechen? Ein weiterer Schauer zog über Deans Körper. Diese Stimme! Die würde noch den Tod für ihn bedeuten! Er nestelte mit nervös zittrigen Fingern an dem Schleifchen in seinem Nacken herum, doch er bekam sie nicht auf. Am Ende legte der Arzt selbst Hand an. Beruhigend schlossen sich die Hände des Mannes um seine Finger, zogen Deans Hände weg und lösten schließlich die Schleife. Das lachhafte Stückchen Stoff schob ihm der Arzt mit einer langsamen Bewegung über die Schultern und Arme nach unten.   
  
"Dann wollen wir mal."   
  
Dean blickte überall hin, nur nicht in die Richtung des Arztes, der so dicht vor ihm saß, dass er das Aftershave des Mannes riechen konnte und verdammt, roch das gut! Dass das Stethoskop kalt war, interessierte ihn im Moment nicht im geringsten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hieß die kühle Berührung willkommen. Im Moment hatte er ohnehin das Gefühl, dass jemand die Heizung im Raum auf Sauna gestellt hatte. Seine Brustwarzen waren hart. Kleine Knospen, die um Aufmerksamkeit bettelten, jedoch keine bekamen. Sehnsucht zog durch Deans Körper, als er beobachtete, wie der Arzt das Stethoskop gegen seine Brust drückte. Er fühlte sich schwindlig und wollte sich am liebsten zurücksinken lassen. Eine Hand, die seine Schulter packte, hinderte ihn jedoch daran.  
  
"Ist Ihnen schwindlig?"  
  
"Ahm." Dean kicherte verlegen. "Ein B-Bisschen", gestand er und hoffte, dass der Arzt nicht merkte, warum ihm so schwindlig war. Sein Körper arbeitete natürlich munter gegen ihn, denn Dean war längst hart wie ein Brett und tat sein bestes, um seine Erregung mit dem viel zu dünnen Laken zu kaschieren.   
  
"Hm. Ich fürchte, sie haben womöglich Fieber. Das müssen wir messen, zur Sicherheit." Der Arzt unterstrich seine Worte, indem er ein Thermometer aus der Tasche seines Kittels zog.  
  
Dean war kein Arzt und soweit er zurückdachte, war er noch nie in einer Situation gewesen, wo jemand bei ihm hätte Fiebermessen wollen. Er besaß nicht einmal ein Thermometer. Wenn man sich heiß anfühlte, hatte man Fieber. Sein Handrücken oder der Handrücken seines Bruders gegen die Stirn gehalten, hatte immer genügt, um das feststellen zu können. Dennoch war sich Dean ziemlich sicher, dass Thermometer für gewöhnlich eher klein waren. Das, was Dr. Sexy da in der Hand hielt, wirkte wie ein Foltergerät. Fieber maß man für gewöhnlich, indem man das Thermometer in den Mund steckte, soweit er sich entsinnen konnte. Er hoffte nur, dass es reichte, nur den vordersten Teil von dem Ding in den Mund zu nehmen.   
  
"Das ... ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein, Dr." Dean schenkte dem verboten gutaussehenden Arzt ein Lächeln. "Ich bin nur noch etwas müde."  
  
"Das zu entscheiden, ist meine Aufgabe, junger Mann." Dr. Sexy blickte streng auf ihn hinab. "Ich werde jetzt ihre Temperatur messen. Keine Widerrede. Also hinlegen."   
  
Dean gehorchte nach kurzem Zögern und wartete darauf, dass ihm der Arzt das Thermometer entgegen hielt.  
  
"Auf die Seite."  
  
"Hä? Ich dachte, sie wollten ..."  
  
"Um ein möglichst genaues Ergebnis zu bekommen, muss man rektal messen", führte der Arzt mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln aus. Dean starrte den Mann völlig entgeistert an.  
  
"Damit?", er deutete auf das Thermometer, das in dem Moment noch größer zu werden schien.  
  
"Natürlich. Vertrau mir Dean. Es wird dir gefallen." Der Arzt schenkte ihm ein weiteres verschwörerisches Lächeln.   
  
~*~  
  
Dean schoss hoch und schluckte im letzten Moment den Aufschrei hinunter, der mit Sicherheit seinen Bruder geweckt hätte. Und gewiss wollte er Sammy nicht erklären, was er gerade geträumt hatte. Keuchend ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken und fuhr sich mit einer zittrigen Hand über das Gesicht. Das ging nun schon seit einer Woche. Der Traum war irgendwie immer der gleiche oder zumindest sehr ähnlich. Jedes Mal erwachte er mit einer handfesten Erektion und musste sich nur flüchtig berühren, um tatsächlich zu kommen. Das war wirklich nicht mehr lustig. Vor allem war er doch der Überzeugung gewesen, dass er die Serie nur wegen der Frauen ...  
  
'Gib es endlich zu, dass dich der Kerl heißmacht, Dean. Vielleicht lassen die Träume dann endlich nach. Himmel. Der Kerl heißt Dr. Sexy. Das ist doch schon in seinem Namen, dass er einfach nur geil ist und jeden scharfmacht. Dafür wurde er erschaffen. Kannst es genausogut genießen!'   
  
"Hm." Dean runzelte die Stirn anhand seiner eigenen Überlegungen. Warum eigentlich nicht? Es waren doch nur Träume und obendrein verdammt heiße Träume. Niemand wusste, dass er einen Mann begehrte. Er musste sich eigentlich nicht schuldig fühlen. Dean grinste etwas und kuschelte sich wieder in die Kissen, schloss zufrieden mit seinen eigenen Überlegungen die Augen und schob eine Hand in seine Shorts. 'Warum nicht', bestärkte er sich selbst. 'Dass du nen Doktor-Kink hast, wusstest du ja schon länger. Artet es halt etwas anders aus als ursprünglich gedacht. Scheiß drauf!'  
  
Dean fuhr sich erneut über die Lippen und lächelte etwas. "Okay, Dr. Sexy. Hier bin ich. Wehrlos, ausgeliefert ... wo waren wir gleich?" Dean gähnte etwas, als ihn der Schlaf tatsächlich sofort wieder in willige Arme zog.


	2. Fiebermessen (Nummer eins)

"Drehen Sie sich bitte auf die Seite, Rücken zu mir. Wir wollen schließlich Fieber messen." Er hielt eine Dose Vaseline in der anderen Hand und tauchte das übergroße Thermometer hinein. "Das dürfte genügen. Also?"  
  
Dean zögerte noch einen Moment, ehe er gehorchte. Er rutschte etwas herum, ehe er sich auf die linke Seite drehte. Stoffe raschelten, als Dr. Sexy näher an das Bett trat und das dünne Laken zur Seite schob. Das Nachthemd, das Dean noch über seine Hüften drapiert gehabt hatte, glitt von seiner Haut. Kühle Luft strich über seinen nackten, bloßgelegten Körper und Dean presste die Lippen aufeinander, um ein erwartungsvolles Keuchen zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Ganz ruhig und entspannt", wies ihn Dr. Sexy an. Seine Stimme tief und beinahe hypnotisierend.  
  
Dean hatte das rechte Bein angewinkelt und hochgezogen und versuchte irgendwie, seine Erregung vor dem Arzt zu verbergen. Sich zu entspannen war gar nicht so einfach. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was der Arzt vorhatte. Außer, dass er ihm das Thermometer, das vorne an der dünnen Stelle schon den Durchmesser eines Fingers hatte.  Er hatte keine Ahnung, worauf er sich einstellen sollte. Bislang war sein Anus eine Einbahnstraße gewesen. Allein die Vorstellung ...  
  
Eine Hand berührte ihn, strich sanft über seine Haut, legte sich für einen Moment auf seine Hüfte und wanderte dann weiter zu seinen Pobacken. Dean hielt die Luft an, spannte unwillkürlich alle Muskeln.  
  
"So geht das nicht", verkündete Dr. Sexy streng. "Ich verspreche ihnen, dass es nicht halb so unangenehm wird, wie sie sich das im Moment vorstellen. Aber sie müssen sich wirklich entspannen."  
  
"Ja Doktor", brachte Dean verunsichert hervor. Er holte tief Luft und atmete langsam aus, tat sein Bestes, um sich zu entspannen. Dabei war der Großteil seiner Anspannung eher freudige Erwartung als Angst vor dem Unbekannten, wie ihm rasch klar wurde. Dean schalt sich insgeheim, für seinen Eifer und seine Erwartungshaltung und schloss die Augen, versuchte, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Einen Moment später flogen seine Augen wieder auf. Dean keuchte etwas, leckte sich über die Lippen. Eine große, starke Hand packte seine Backen, zwang sie auseinander, legte den dort verborgenen Eingang frei. Eine Berührung ließ seine Atmung stocken und fasziniert stellte Dean fest, wie verdammt gut es sich anfühlte, dort berührt zu werden. Das hatte wirklich noch nie jemand gemacht und es war ... Erregend.  
  
"So ist es gut. Schön entspannt bleiben. Sie sind sicher. Es kann überhaupt nichts passieren. Das ist alles ganz normal." Die Stimme des Arztes klang an Deans Ohren. Zähflüssig wie Honig sickerten sie nur langsam in sein Bewusstsein. Viel zu sehr war er darauf konzentrierte, jede Berührung des Arztes wahrzunehmen, bloß nichts zu verpassen, irritiert über die Reaktionen seines eigenen Körpers. Immerhin schaffte er ein Nicken als Reaktion auf die Anweisungen.  
  
"Einfach ruhig weiteratmen." Der Arzt massierte den engen Muskelring mit einer schmierigen Fingerkuppe und Dean spürte ein geradezu seliges Lächeln, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, als er die Augen schloss und sich tatsächlich vollends entspannte. Wie sollte er auch anders reagieren können, bei diesen überaus positiven Empfindungen. Etwas drückte gegen seinen Eingang, doch noch ehe Dean sich fragen konnte, ob das der Finger des Mannes oder das Thermometer war, glitt der Gegenstand bereits in seinen Körper und es kostete Dean alle Kraft, sich nicht dem eindringenden Thermometer entgegenzudrücken. Er hatte es sich wirklich anders vorgestellt. Irgendwie schmerzhafter und vor allem ... weit weniger angenehm und stimulierend. Immerhin schaffte er es, das laute Aufstöhnen zu schlucken, das sein Körper als Antwort auf die Geschehnisse passend zu finden schien.  
  
"Na? Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm." Der Mann tätschelte beruhigend seine Hüfte. Die Stimme von Dr. Sexy klang jetzt definitiv neckend, aber das konnte Dean gerade so gar nicht ärgern. Er war viel zu sehr auf seinen Körper und die Empfindungen konzentriert. Neu, unbekannt und definitiv erregend. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, seine Muskeln schlossen sich fest um den runden Gegenstand, wollten das Thermometer scheinbar noch tiefer saugen.  
  
"Nein, Doktor. Ist es nicht", brachte er nach einer Weile grinsend hervor.  
  
"Gut." Dr. Sexy fasste erneut nach seine Hüfte, eine bestätigende Berührung, die ihm mitteilte, dass der Arzt zufrieden war. Irgendwie fühlte sich Dean gerade wie ein kleiner Junge, der den anderen Mann glücklich machen wollte. Er verzehrte sich geradezu nach einer Bestätigung, positiven Worten, mehr Nähe. Irgendetwas, egal was. "Hm. Ich glaube, das Thermometer sitzt nicht richtig", murmelte Dr. Sexy und tippte leicht dagegen.  
  
Die sanfte Vibration wurde von dem harten Gegenstand direkt in Deans Innerstes getragen, an ihn weitergegeben. Ein weiteres Keuchen entfloh seinen Lippen, noch ehe er sie aufeinanderpressen konnte. Er spürte, wie Dr. Sexy das Thermometer ein Stück herauszog, wieder in ihn schob. Der Arzt wiederholte die Tätigkeit, änderte den Winkel, mit dem er wieder in Dean eindrang.  
  
Mit jedem neuen Eindringen fiel es Dean schwerer, sich zusammenzunehmen und nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Ein Weilchen wartete er geduldig, dass Dr. Sexy die richtige Position des Thermometers fand und von ihm ablassen würde, doch das schien absolut nicht zu passieren. 'Himmel!', dachte Dean verstört. 'Er ist Arzt. Er misst deine Temperatur ... Was zum Teufel ist bei dir verkehrt gelaufen, Dean? Das solltest du doch nicht antörnend finden.' Doch genau das tat er. Dean war hart, es schmerzte. Alles, was er wollte, war Erlösung. Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst über die Klippe getrieben, aber der Gedanke, sich vor dem Arzt selbst zu befriedigen, während dieser seine Temperatur messen wollte, war dann doch etwas zu verstörend. Gewiss würde Dr. Sexy gleich von ihm ablassen. Doch stattdessen brachte ihn dieser nur noch näher an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Gerade als Dean spürte, wie sich die Hitze in seinen Lenden sammelte und er sich sicher war, bei der nächsten Bewegung in seinem Körper endlich zu kommen, ohne sich auch nur einmal berührt zu haben, hörte Dr. Sexy auf, scheinbar endlich zufrieden mit der Position des medizinischen Instruments.  
  
Dean biss in purer Frustration die Zähne hart aufeinander und atmete betont ruhig, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Langsam ebbte die Erregung ein kleines bisschen ab, beruhigte sich sein Körper etwas und Dean spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich zu bewegen, nur um erneut die Sensation von Berührungen in seinem Innersten verspüren zu können. Irgendwie fand er es höchst unbefriedigend, dass der Arzt tatsächlich von ihm abgelassen hatte.  
  
Kurz darauf zog Dr. Sexy das Thermometer ohne Umschweife heraus. Gähnende Leere und Enttäuschung erfüllten Dean. Er biss in seine Faust, um nicht entrüstet zu protestieren. Das wäre ja wirklich peinlich geworden. Immerhin waren das ganz normale Untersuchungen, die der Arzt da vornahm. Nicht mehr als das. Die Tatsache, dass er es höchst erregend fand, war einfach nur falsch und es war Dean wirklich peinlich.  
  
"Ganz normal", erklärte ihm Dr. Sexy scheinbar zufrieden. "Kein Fieber. Das sind doch mal gute Neuigkeiten."  
  
"Huh?" Dean war noch etwas zu abwesend, um den Worten wirklich Sinn abzugewinnen. Er versuchte nach wie vor, sich wieder zu beruhigen und dieser peinlichen Situation endlich zu entkommen. Dass die Hand des Arztes noch immer auf seiner Hüfte lag, half Dean auch absolut nicht dabei, sich zu beruhigen. Als die Hand einen Augenblick später wirklich verschwunden war, war seine Enttäuschung darüber so groß, dass Dean sich etwas aufrichtete und nach dem Arzt suchte. Dieser war auf dem Weg in Richtung Tür. "Doktor? Warten Sie, bitte. Ich ahm ..."  
  
Tatsächlich wandte sich Dr. Sexy wieder zu ihm um, die Augenbrauen fragend nach oben gezogen.  
  
"Ich ... äh ... also ..." Dean fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Himmel, warum hatte er nicht einfach den Mund gehalten? Warum wollte er nicht, dass der Mann ging? "Wo ich schon mal hier bin ... ah ... Also ich meine ..."  
  
Das Gesicht von Dr. Sexy wurde weich, als er erneut an Deans Bett trat, der sich erst da wieder bewusst wurde, dass er nach wie vor spliterfasernackt auf dem Bett lag. Der Mann schob die Hände in die Taschen seines Kittels und blickte einen Moment auf ihn hinab, ehe er erneut am Rand des Betts Platz nahm und beruhigend Deans Oberarm tätschelte.  
  
"Ich bin Arzt, junger Mann. Einfach raus damit. Ich bin sicher es ist nichts, was ich nicht schon einmal gehört habe. Das muss Ihnen wirklich nicht peinlich sein."  
  
Dean überlegte fieberhaft, welchen Grund er haben könnte, um den Arzt weiter in seiner Nähe zu halten. Sein Gehirn ratterte und noch ehe er genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, klickte es und er benutzte einfach das nächstbeste Problem, das ihm in den Sinn kam, ohne sich über eventuelle Implikationen seiner erfunden Symptome Gedanken zu machen.  
  
"Ich habe in letzter Zeit öfter Probleme beim Wasserlassen, Doktor", platzte er ohne weiteres Nachdenken hervor, auch wenn es eine riesige Lüge war.


	3. Abtasten (Nummer zwei)

"Ich verstehe." Dr. Sexy nickte langsam und betrachtete ihn dann aufmerksam. "Ich fürchte, das könnte mit Veränderungen der Prostata zusammenhängen. Um das auszuschließen, werde ich Sie weiter untersuchen müssen, fürchte ich."  
  
"Das verstehe ich, Herr Doktor. Was immer nötig ist."  
  
"Gut. Würden Sie sich bitte für einen Moment aufsetzen?", erkundigte sich Dr. Sexy freundlich und wandte sich ab.  
  
Enttäuschung machte sich in Dean breit und er seufzte innerlich, als der Arzt erneut in Richtung Tür ging. Sein Plan war wohl fehlgeschlagen und Dr. Sexy würde ihn scheinbar später untersuchen oder - eine grausige Vorstellung - ihn sogar an einen anderen Arzt abgeben. Warum hatte er nicht einfach den Mund gehalten?  
  
Doch der Mann ging nicht. Stattdessen drehte er den Schlüssel in der Tür um und drückte dann auf einen Knopf an dem Kasten neben der Tür. Die kleine Lampe, die über der Tür angebracht war, leuchtete grün. Dean runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete den Arzt neugierig und fragend, als dieser zum Bett zurückging.   
  
"Wir wollen ja nicht, dass bei der Untersuchung irgendjemand hereinplatzt", erklärte Dr. Sexy mit einem breiten Lächeln, das den ganzen Raum erstrahlen ließ. Dean erwiderte das Lächeln automatisch und war sich dabei ganz sicher, dass er gerade nicht lächelte, sondern dümmlich grinste. Immerhin sah es so aus, als würde Dr. Sexy etwas mehr Zeit auf seinen Patienten verwenden wollen. Oder weshalb sollte er sonst die Tür abschließen? Allein die Vorstellung, den Arzt für ein Weilchen wirklich für sich allein zu haben, ließ Deans Härte begeistert zucken und ein freudig erregtes Kribbeln breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus.  
  
"Wie lange haben Sie schon Probleme damit?", erkundigte sich der Arzt fachmännisch.  
  
"Uh ... Schwer zu sagen", stammelte Dean nervös. Er hatte sich aufgerichtet, versuchte jedoch erneut, seine pochende Erregung vor den Blicken des Arztes zu verstecken. Aus dem Grund saß er etwas verdreht auf dem Bett und blickte den anderen Mann über seine Schulter hinweg an. Das dünne Nachthemdchen hatte er nähergezogen und erneut vor seine Leistengegend drapiert, auch wenn er sich mittlerweile recht sicher war, dass der Arzt längst gesehen hatte, dass er zum Zerbersten erregt war. "Schon ein Weilchen", führte er sein Lügenmärchen schließlich aus. "Mal ist es weniger schlimm und dann wieder schlimmer. Ganz ... willkürlich."  
  
"Hm. Das ist seltsam. Haben sie sonst noch irgendwelche Beschwerden? Schmerzen?"   
  
Für einen Moment überlegte Dean, sich noch ein paar Symptome aus dem Ärmel zu schütteln, doch er entschied sich rasch dagegen. Bei seinem Glück würde er sich direkt auf den OP-Tisch lügen, und auch wenn sein Gehirn gerade mit zunehmender Intensität den Wunsch äußerte, den Arzt in sich spüren zu wollen, war er nicht scharf darauf, das allzu wörtlich zu erfahren.  
  
"Ich denke nicht", brachte er mit zittriger Stimme hervor und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er sich so schwach und ausgeliefert fühlte. Was ihn am meisten irritierte, war die Erkenntnis, dass er noch mehr davon wollte. Er wollte sich völlig in die Hände des Arztes fallen lassen, nicht mehr nachdenken, nur genießen, nehmen. Allein der Gedanke, dem Arzt ausgeliefert zu sein, brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand. Ihm war nie bewusst gewesen, dass er unter seiner rauen Schale einen unterwürfigen Kern versteckte, doch das was die einzige Erklärung, die ihm für seinen aktuellen Gefühlstaumel einfallen wollte.  
  
"Sind Sie sexuell aktiv?", erkundigte sich Dr. Sexy mit fachmännischer Sicherheit weiter.   
  
"Kommt darauf an, was Sie darunter genau verstehen." Dean schenkte dem Arzt ein scheues Lächeln und blickte mit erhitzten Wangen zu ihm hoch.  
  
"Haben Sie regelmäßig Geschlechtsverkehr?"   
  
"Nicht wirklich regelmäßig, nein. Eher ... Hin und wieder."  
  
"Mit wechselnden Partnern?"   
  
Dean senkte den Blick und hüstelte peinlich berührt. Natürlich mit wechselnden Partnern. Grundgütiger. Ein Mann wie er konnte keine Beziehung führen. Sie waren immer unterwegs, ständig schwebten er und Sam in Lebensgefahr, wie sollte er da eine anständige, gesunde Beziehung führen können? Die einzige Beziehung, die möglich schien, war mit Sam und der war immerhin sein Bruder! Dean würde niemals ...  
  
"Wechseln sie Ihre Partner häufig oder nicht?", erkundigte sich der Arzt mit Nachdruck.  
  
"Ah ... wechselnd", gestand Dean. "One-Night-Stands. Also in Richtung ... jedes Mal ne andere."  
  
"Ich verstehe. Masturbieren sie regelmäßig?"   
  
Himmel! Wie denn? Im Impala, während er zum nächsten Stop auf ihrer nicht-endenwollenden Reise fuhr? Im Motelzimmer, während sein Bruder neben ihm im anderen Bett lag und schlief? Natürlich nicht.  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Und wie lange ist es her, dass sie zuletzt masturbiert oder Geschlechtsverkehr gehabt haben?"  
  
"Uh ..." Dean runzelte die Stirn und starrte den Arzt nachdenklich an. "Ich ..." Er schloss den Mund wieder, senkte den Blick und kratzte sich dann verlegen am Hinterkopf. Eine gute Frage. Er hatte keine Ahnung. Irgendwie hatte es sich in letzter Zeit einfach nie angeboten und er hatte auch nicht wirklich die Lust dazu verspürt, wollte es nicht einmal, selbst wenn Sam eine Weile ohne ihn unterwegs gewesen war und er eigentlich mehr als genug Zeit dazu gehabt hätte. "Ganz ehrlich? Keine Ahnung", gestand er schließlich leise und wandte das Gesicht ab, als er regelrecht spürte, wie ihm erneut Hitze in die Wangen schoss. Bestimmt war er rot wie eine Tomate.   
  
“Hm. Mangelnde Libido auch noch? Junger Mann, da müssen wir wirklich was dagegen unternehmen. Stehen sie bitte einmal auf.”  
  
Dean zögerte einen Moment. Dr. Sexy sah ihn aufmerksam an und gestikulierte ihm, sich endlich vom Bett zu erheben, und Dean konnte gar nicht anders. Er musste einfach gehorchen. Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und stellte sich hin. Die Hände mit dem Nachthemd hielt er vor seinen Schritt.  
  
“Also, wenn wir der Sache auf den Grund gehen wollen, werden sie ihre Scheu schon ablegen müssen”, erklärte Dr. Sexy streng. “Immerhin muss ich sie untersuchen. Und glauben Sie mir, das hab ich alles schon oft genug gesehen. Es muss ihnen nicht peinlich sein.”  
  
Mit einem ergebenen, schweren Seufzen ließ Dean die Arme sinken und das Nachthemd zu Boden fallen. Er blickte vor sich auf den Boden. Sexy Cowboystiefel traten in sein Blickfeld, blieben dicht vor ihm stehen. Dean presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, als er die Hand des Arztes auf sich zukommen sah. Besser gesagt auf seine Erregung, wie in Zeitlupe. Dean schloss die Augen und hielt die Luft an, doch nichts geschah.  
  
“Nicht doch. Wenn Sie die Luft anhalten, kippen sie mir am Ende noch um.” Dean konnte in seiner Stimme hören, dass der Arzt grinste und es war ihm gleich noch peinlicher. Er wünschte nur, der Boden würde sich auftun und ihn verschlucken, doch das passierte natürlich nicht. “Es muss ihnen wirklich nicht peinlich sein, wenn ihr Körper auf diese Weise reagiert. Das ist ganz natürlich, bei bestimmten Reizen. Nur keine falsche Scheu. Ich werde Sie auch berühren und abtasten müssen, um sicherzustellen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Das verstehen Sie, nicht wahr?”  
  
“Ja, Herr Doktor”, brachte Dean mit krächzender Stimme hervor. Er hob den Kopf und blickte an Dr. Sexys Schulter vorbei an die Wand. Zuzusehen, wie ihn der andere Mann berührte, abtastete, wäre womöglich zu viel für ihn und würde ihn endgültig in den Abgrund stürzen lassen. Ob der Arzt es noch immer so natürlich finden würde, wenn er auf seine weiße Arztkleidung kam? Allein der Gedanke hatte etwas Erregendes und Dean unterdrückte ein Keuchen. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Länge begeistert zuckte, spürte regelrecht, wie er noch härter wurde. Und Himmel! Der Mann hatte ihn noch nicht einmal berührt!  
  
Kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, spürte er die Berührung. Es war sicherlich nicht sanft oder erregend in der Reinheit von medizinisch notwendigem Abtasten seines Intimbereichs. Und doch ... Dean hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen, als würde er jeden Moment in die Knie gehen, könne sich nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft aufrecht halten. Vor allem war er sich sicher, dass er kommen würde, noch ehe der Arzt mit seinen Untersuchungen fertig war.   
  
Eine große, starke Hand umschloss seine Hoden, wog sie in einer Handfläche, als würde der Arzt das Gewicht abschätzen, ehe er anfing, sie gewissenhaft abzutasten. Für Dean fühlte es sich eher an, als würde der Mann ihn massieren und er schwankte etwas, hatte wirklich Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Es fühlte sich viel zu gut an. Er brauchte halt.  
  
"Ist ihnen immer noch schwindlig?”, erkundigte sich Dr. Sexy besorgt und suchte seinen Blick. Dean brachte ein gepresstes “ein wenig” hervor, woraufhin der Arzt kurz innehielt und erneut versuchte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Zögerlich wandte Dean seinen Kopf in die Richtung des Mannes und brachte zumindest ein schwaches Lächeln zu Stande. “Halten sie sich an mir fest, bevor sie umkippen”, bot der Arzt ruhig an und bedeutete Dean, die Hände auf seine Schultern zu legen. Dean gehorchte wie in Trance. Schwer legte er die Hände auf die Schultern des Arztes, stützte sich regelrecht auf ihn. Dabei schoss ihm kurzfristig durch den Kopf, dass er es so viel besser fände, wenn sein Gegenüber nicht voll bekleidet wäre.  
  
Rasch schüttelte Dean die Gedanken ab und versuchte sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren als auf die Hände von Dr. Sexy, die jetzt zum totalen Angriff übergingen. Nein, der Arzt versuchte hier ganz gewiss nicht, ihn zu befriedigen. Die tastenden Finger waren zielgerichtet, fachmännisch, kundig. Und dennoch fand Dean gerade diese andersartigen Berührungen im Moment viel erregender als hätte Dr. Sexy einfach die Faust um seine Erregung geschlossen und angefangen, ihm einen von der Palme zu wedeln. Nein, das hier war so viel besser, so unschuldig so nichtssagend, so ... Verdammt heiß.   
  
Wieder spürte er, wie sich die Hitze in seiner Körpermitte sammelte. Heiße Lava wälzte sich durch seine Venen, wollte ihn verbrennen, schoss in seine Lenden, um endlich hervorzubrechen.  
  
Da ließ Dr. Sexy einfach von ihm ab.  
  
Diesmal konnte Dean das enttäuschte Wimmern nicht schlucken und die Tatsache, dass sich seine Finger mit so viel Kraft in die Schultern des Arztes gruben, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, konnte er gewiss auch nicht auf etwaigen Schwindel schieben.   
  
“Fuck!”, murmelte er entsetzt und ließ rasch die Schultern des Mannes los, woraufhin er tatsächlich etwas nach hinten taumelte.   
  
“Na? Langsam. Setzen Sie sich. Wir sind noch nicht ganz fertig. Aber Sie haben es fast überstanden.” Der Arzt lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, als er vom Bett weg trat und zu einem kleinen Tisch auf Rollen ging, den er näher zog. Deans Blick fiel auf die Gerätschaften, die darauf lagen und er spürte, wie ihm sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.   
  
“Uhm ...”, stammelte er mühsam. “Do-Doktor? Was ...”  
  
“Keine Sorge.” Dr. Sexy zwinkerte ihm zu. “Alles halb so wild. Das ist wie beim Fiebermessen. Sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Wir müssen der Sache doch auf den Grund gehen, nicht wahr? Ich war ja noch nicht einmal in der Nähe Ihrer Prostata und die muss ich auf jeden Fall noch genauer untersuchen, um eine Erkrankung auszuschließen und der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, warum sie beim Wasserlassen Probleme hatten, in letzter Zeit.”  
  
“O-Okay”, brachte Dean mühsam hervor.


	4. Genauestens untersucht (Nummer 3)

Dean fühlte sich geradezu hypnotisiert, als er beobachtete, wie Dr. Sexy ein paar Latexhandschuhe überzog. Wieder zuckte seine Erregung begeistert. Die Bewegungen des Arztes waren langsam, als wolle er es hinauszögern, Dean warten lassen. Wie in Zeitlupe streifte er die Handschuhe über, ließ den Bund um sein Handgelenk schnappen und bewegte die Finger. Ein leichtes Zittern durchlief Dean, als er sich vorstellte, was der Arzt mit seinen geschickten Fingern alles anstellen konnte, wenn er es nur wollte. Einzig die Gerätschaften ängstigten ihn etwas. Interessanterweise tat das seiner Erektion aber absolut keinen Abbruch.  
  
"So." Dr. Sexy sah ihn an und nickte bestimmt. "Ich wäre dann soweit. Wenn Sie bitte Platz nehmen würden." Der Arzt deutete hinter Dean, und als er sich umwandte, zuckte er etwas zusammen.   
  
"Ah ...", murrte er und sah sich irritiert um. Sie waren nicht mehr in dem Zimmer, in dem er zuvor aufgewacht war. Seit wann waren sie in einem richtigen Untersuchungszimmer? Wo zuvor noch sein Bett gestanden hatte, fand sich jetzt ein Untersuchungsstuhl, den er nur vom Frauenarzt kannte. Mit Schalen, in denen man die Beine ablegen konnte. Eine Mischung aus Horror, Angst und Erregung rumorte in seinem Magen herum. Seine Lippen waren trocken. "Auf dem Ding?", erkundigte er sich mit zittriger Stimme.   
  
"Ja. Auf dem Untersuchungsstuhl. Keine Angst." Die Hände des Artztes lagen auf seinen Schultern, drückten, dirigierten ihn in Richtung des monströsen Gebildes. "Ich weiß, das sieht aus wie ein Foltergerät. Aber ich habe sicherlich nicht vor, Ihnen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Vertrauen Sie mir."   
  
Das war leichter gesagt als getan, aber am Ende ergab sich Dean in sein Schicksal und kletterte, splitterfasernackt, wie er war, auf den Untersuchungsstuhl. Kühl und steril fühlte sich die glatte Oberfläche gegen seine nackte Haut an und jagte eine leichte Gänsehaut über seinen Körper. Im Moment saß er einfach nur auf dem Stuhl mit der viel zu schmalen Sitzfläche. Die Beine geschlossen, auf der Trittfläche abgestellt.  
  
"So. Dann positionieren wir sie mal anständig. Die Beine bitte in die Schalen legen."   
  
Nur zögerlich gehorchte Dean, hob erst das linke Bein und legte die Wade in die Schale, dann das rechte Bein. Er schauderte, als seine Beine auf diese Weise auseinandergehalten wurden. Er fühlte sich verwundbar ... Offen.   
  
"Sehr schön." Dr. Sexy trat näher und nahm auf dem Stuhl zwischen seinen Beinen Platz. "Mit dem Gesäß bitte noch etwas zu mir rutschen", wies er fachmännisch an und Dean zappelte auf dem Stuhl ein wenig, ehe er der Anweisung folgen konnte. Er fühlte sich schrecklich ausgeliefert und verwundbar. Irgendwo tief in ihm war jedoch ein Teil, der genau das unglaublich erregend fand, auch wenn er krampfhaft versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, weil er es schrecklich falsch und krank fand.   
  
"So okay?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.   
  
"Perfekt." Der Arzt nickte und drückte an einem Steuergerät herum. Dean erschrak etwas, als die Lehne des Stuhls plötzlich langsam nach hinten kippte und die Schalen, in denen seine Beine gefangen waren, noch etwas weiter auseinandergingen.  
  
"Oh Gott ... M-muss das sein?", murrte Dean vorsichtig.  
  
"Entspannen Sie sich", gebot der Arzt, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. "Wenn sie verspannen, können wir nicht weitermachen und dann dauert es nur umso länger und es ist doch bestimmt in ihrem Interesse, dass wir das so schnell wie möglich abschließen und sie wieder aus dem Stuhl raus können, oder?"   
  
Dean holte tief Luft und atmete dann langsam aus. Der Arzt hatte natürlich Recht. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder aus diesem Folterstuhl entkommen. Die leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die neckend fragte, ob er das wirklich wollte, ignorierte er einfach.   
  
"Ah. So ist es schon viel besser. Soll ich ihnen erklären, was ich mache, damit sie nicht erschrecken? Oder wollen sie es lieber so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen?"   
  
"So schnell wie möglich", gab Dean sofort zurück und erklärte sich selbst, dass das der einzige Grund war. Lachend verhöhnte ihn die leise Stimme in seinen Gedanken und setzte dagegen, dass er sich nur nicht auf Erklärungen konzentrieren wollte, sondern lieber ganz und gar auf das achten, was Dr. Sexy machte, nicht was er sagte.   
  
"Ganz wie sie wünschen. Geben sie bescheid, wenn sie Schmerzen verspüren oder ihnen etwas extrem unangenehm ist. Ansonsten ... ruhig bleiben, tief atmen und entspannen." Der Arzt warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und Dean nickte langsam. Dann beobachtete er, wie Dr. Sexy nach einem der Instrumente griff. Ein Spekulum. Es sah monströs und höchstkompliziert aus, mit den drei Blättern.  
  
Dean fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und beobachtete gebannt, wie der Arzt ein Gleitmittel auftrug, ihm dann erneut einen forschenden Blick zuwarf und anschließend mit dem Stuhl näher kam, voll und ganz darauf konzentriert, das Spekulum einzuführen. Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ließ den Kopf zurücksinken. Er spürte die Metallspitzen des Untersuchungsgeräts an seinem Eingang, spürte, wie der Arzt mit dem behandschuhten Finger den Muskel abtastete, spürte den Druck gegen den Muskelring und dann die kurze und äußerst erregende Empfindung des Eindringens. Dean entspannte endgültig und sank noch etwas tiefer in den Stuhl. Natürlich hatte Dr. Sexy recht gehabt. Es war alles halb so wild.  
  
Langsam spreizte der Arzt das Instrument und Dean keuchte etwas, als sein Eingang wurde, ohne dass er etwas hätte dagegen tun können. Er spürte, wie seine Muskeln arbeiteten, dagegen hielten, versuchten, dem unnachgiebigen Druck des Instruments möglichst viel Widerstand entgegenzusetzen.  
  
"Entspannen Sie sich", erklärte der Arzt fachmännisch. Er hielt inne und gab Dean die Gelegenheit, mehrmals tief durchzuatmen und sich an den Widerstand zu gewöhnen. Abermals zwang er seinen Körper, sich zu entspannen, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel. "So ist es gut."  
  
Wieder fühlte Dean den Druck des Instruments, das seine Öffnung noch weiter aufspreizte. Er spürte kühle Luft, die seine Haut berührte, in ihn kroch. Eine völlig neuartige Wahrnehmung, die ihn irritierte. Er fühlte die kühle Luft in sich. Ein leises Keuchen entwich seinen Lippen bei dieser Erkenntnis. Einen Moment später ließ der stetige Druck nach. Scheinbar war er offen genug, denn der Arzt nickte zufrieden und blickte zu ihm hoch.   
  
"Wie ist das für sie?"  
  
"Ah ... O-Okay, denke ich. Seltsam, aber ... nicht schmerzhaft." Als ob er zugeben würde, dass er es einfach nur erregend und verdammt gut fand!  
  
"Gut." Dr. Sexy nickte erneut und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.  
  
Dean hatte erneut das Gefühl, der Arzt wolle ihn hypnotisieren. Er erwiderte den Blick gebannt und achtete nicht weiter darauf, was der Mann machte. Als er eine Berührung in seinem Innersten spürte, die einen heiß glühenden Blitz durch seine Lenden schießen ließ, ruckte seine ganzer Körper. Er wollte am Liebsten von dem Stuhl herunterspringen, doch das gelang ihm nicht. Seine Muskeln arbeiteten erneut um das Spekulum herum, sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Er wollte fliehen und zugleich wollte er nur noch mehr davon.  
  
"Fuck!", stieß er hervor, krallte die Hände in die Polsterung des Stuhls, rollte die Zehen ein. "Oh Gott ... Fuck!" Erste Tropfen traten aus seiner steil aufragenden Erektion und Dean war sich sicher, jeden Moment zu explodieren, als der Arzt einfach fortfuhr, seine Prostata zu attackieren und gewissenhaft abzutasten.   
  
"Hm." Dr. Sexy ignorierte völlig, wie Dean unter seinen Berührungen zuckte und sich wand, schien sein abgehacktes Keuchen und lautes Stöhnen überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen und sich voll und ganz darauf zu konzentrieren, herauszufinden, ob seine Prostata irgendwelche Veränderungen aufwies. Dean rollte die Augen nach hinten, stemmte sich in die Beinhalterungen und versuchte verzweifelt, seine gespreizte, verletzliche Öffnung vor den tastenden Fingern in Sicherheit zu bringen. Alles was er dadurch erreichte, war, dass der Arzt ihn mit der freien Hand wieder zurück auf den Stuhl drückte und seine Massage intensivierte.   
  
"Ah!" Dean stöhnte, warf den Kopf zurück. "Bitte ..." Weitere Lusttropfen traten aus seiner schmerzenden Männlichkeit und er wartete nur darauf, endlich zu kommen.   
  
"Hm. Nein." Dr. Sexy zog die Hand zurück und stand auf. Er zog sogar die Handschuhe aus und Dean starrte ihn entgeistert an.  
  
Sein Atem ging abgehackt und er kam sich vor, als hätte er gerade einen Marathon hinter sich gebracht. Seine Erregung pochte und schmerzte und er wollte endlich Erlösung finden. Sein Eingang, nach wie vor gespreizt, offen gehalten von dem Spekulum, arbeitete um das Metall als wolle er das Instrument regelrecht verschlingen. Dean keuchte ungläubig. Eigentlich wollte er was sagen, doch als er den Mund öffnete, um sich zu beschweren, drang lediglich ein verzweifeltes Wimmern an sein Ohr.   
  
"Ihre Prostata scheint normalgroß und völlig gesund zu sein. Das Problem muss also an anderer Stelle liegen. Ich fürchte, da werden wir eine Sonde einsetzen müssen, um eine Vernarbung oder Verstopfung des Harnwegs auszuschließen.   
  
Nur langsam sickerten die Worte an Deans erregtem Zustand vorbei und drangen in sein Gehirn. Noch langsamer realisierte er, was der Arzt gerade gesagt hatte, der sich ein neues Paar Handschuhe überstreifte, während Dean noch immer versuchte, sein Sprachzentrum wieder zu aktivieren.   
  
"W-was haben sie gesagt? Sonde? Harnweg ... Wie ..."  
  
Dr. Sexy wandte sich ihm erneut zu. Er hielt ein Eisenstäbchen in der Hand und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.   
  
"Das ist eine Sonde", erklärte er ruhig. Erneut trat er zwischen Deans Beine, griff mit einer behandschuhten Hand nach seiner Erregung und schob die Vorhaut zurück. "Und da kommt sie rein", erklärte er kühl, und setzte die Spitze der Sonde gegen den kleinen Spalt. Das Metall glitzerte feucht und glitt mit erschreckender Leichtigkeit in die Harnröhre.  
  
Deans Augen weiteten sich, als er zusah, wie der Arzt das Metallstäbchen ohne große Mühe in ihn schob. Zu seinem maßlosen Entsetzen fühlte sich das auch noch richtig gut an.   
  
"Oh", brachte er endlich hervor. "Ich verstehe." Seine Stimme klang heiser und er ließ den Kopf wieder zurückfallen. "Und? Was sagt ihnen das?"  
  
"Keine Widerstände oder Probleme. Also probieren wir die nächste Größe."  
  
Langsam zog der Arzt die Sonde hervor und nahm eine dickere von seinem Tisch, um die Prozedur zu wiederholen. Das unglaublich langsame, behutsame Einführen der Sonde riss ein langgezogenes Keuchen von Deans Lippen. Er beobachtete fasziniert, wie das Röhrchen tiefer und tiefer wanderte. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich und er musste die Augen schließen. Viel zu sehr erregte ihn der Anblick des Metalls, das aus seiner Spitze ragte und ihn ausfüllte. Diesmal hatte es deutlich länger gedauert und war auch deutlich weniger leicht gegangen. Der Arzt nickte.  
  
"Das dürfte die richtige Größe sein", erklärte er und sah Dean erneut an. Diesmal lächelte er verschwörerisch.   
  
"Richtige Grö...Nnngggahh!" Dean schaffte es nicht, seine Frage zu stellen, denn der Arzt wandte sich erneut seiner Öffnung und seiner Prostata zu. Kundige Finger massierten sein Innerstes und brachte Dean diesmal wirklich um den Verstand. Seine Hüften rollten, drängen der Hand entgegen, die er nicht einmal fühlen konnte, weil das Metall des Spekulums im Weg war. Egal. Er spürte die Finger an seiner Prostata, die erregende Massage. Es fühlte sich alles einfach nur zu verdammt gut an.  
  
Wieder zog glühende Lava durch seine Venen sammelte sich in seinen Lenden. Nur noch einen Moment länger, ehe er stürzen würde ... Doch er stürzte nicht. Die Sonde blockierte, verstopfte ihn, ließ seinen Orgasmus nicht zu. Dean wimmerte erneut, jeder Muskel seines Körpers war angespannt, sehnte sich nach dem Ende.   
  
"Oh Gott ... Dr. ... Bitte!", brachte er mühsam hervor. "Ich ... ich kann nicht ... Oh Himmel. Fuck!"   
  
"Soll ich aufhören?", erkundigte sich Dr. Sexy grinsend.  
  
"Fuck nein!" Panik überkam Dean und er schüttelte hastig den Kopf. "Alles, bloß das nicht", brachte er hervor und sah den Arzt mit weit aufgerissenen, flehenden Augen an, zumal dieser tatsächlich die Hand zurückzog.   
  
"Nun. An sich sind die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen." Dr. Sexy zuckte etwas die Schultern. "Alles in bester Ordnung. Ich denke, ich kann Sie guten Gewissens nach Hause schicken."   
  
Dean brachte nur ein ungläubiges Wimmern zu Stande und schüttelte den Kopf. Doch der Arzt schien der Meinung, dass er genug hatte, denn gleich darauf spürte er, wie das Spekulum geschlossen und aus seinem Körper entfernt wurde. Auch die Sonde entfernt der Mann rasch und legte alles zurück auf den Tisch.   
  
"Das wäre dann alles, junger Mann. Sie können gehen." Lächelnd wies der Arzt in Richtung Tür.  
  
"Nein!", wimmerte Dean haltlos. Gehen war ungefähr das Letzte, was er jetzt konnte. Und vor allem wollte er nicht gehen. Er wollte viel lieber kommen ...


	5. Epilog: Ernsthaft? - Revisited

"Dean!"  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Dean hoch und sah sich verwirrt um. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des anbrechenden Tages fielen durch das Fenster ein. Sam hatte sich im anderen Bett auf die Ellenbogen gestützt und blickte zu ihm herüber.   
  
"Bist du endlich wach?"  
  
"Uhm ... Ja?" Dean fuhr sich verwirrt über die Augen. "Was gibt's?"   
  
"Das wollte ich dich fragen."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Erst dachte ich ja, du hättest einen Abtraum, aber ... ernsthaft, Dean? Ich lieg weniger als zwei Meter entfernt und du ... Ganz ehrlich?"  
  
"Wovon redest du eigentlich?", murrte Dean missmutig. Er hatte natürlich eine vage Ahnung, worüber sein Bruder sich gerade beschwerte, hoffte aber inständig, dass er falsch lag oder Sam die Sache einfach auf sich würde beruhen lassen. Zumindest vorerst. Weit gefehlt.  
  
"Von deinen feuchten Träumen rede ich. Dein Gestöhne hat mich seit einer Stunde wachgehalten", fauchte ihn Sam ungehalten an. "Ist ja toll, dass du so eine blühende Phantasie hast und alles aber komm bloß wieder runter von dem Trip." Mit diesen Worten stand Sam auf und ging in Richtung Badezimmer. "Geh duschen", murrte er.  
  
"Du hättest mich auch einfach aufwecken können, wenn es dich so gestört hat!", rief ihm Dean genervt nach, auch wenn er eigentlich froh war, dass sein Bruder ihn hatte schlafen - und vor allem träumen - lassen.  
  
Dean ließ sich wieder zurückfallen und wanderte mit der Hand unter die Decke. Feuchter Traum traf dummerweise voll ins Schwarze. Seine Shorts fühlten sich ekelhaft klebrig und feucht an. Dabei war sich Dean sicher, dass er nicht gekommen war. Konnte gar nicht sein. Er war nach wie vor hart. Sein Blick glitt zu der geschlossenen Badezimmertür und auf seiner Unterlippe herumbeißend überlegte der ältere der Winchesterbrüder, ob er sich möglichst schnell selbst befriedigen sollte, oder warten, bis die Dusche frei war. Sam würde es im Moment nicht hören ... Aber er war auch nicht unbedingt wild darauf, in seinen Shorts zu kommen und dann warten zu müssen, bis Sam das Badezimmer endlich freigegeben hatte, ehe er sich duschen konnte. Dann lieber warten. Sein Bruder konnte nämlich eine echte Diva sein und ewig brauchen, um sich fertig zu machen.  
  
Seufzend zog Dean die Hand wieder hervor und schloss erneut die Augen. Er runzelte etwas die Stirn, als er genauer über seinen Traum nachdachte. Abgesehen davon, dass ihm nie klar gewesen war, dass er tatsächlich auf Dr. Sexy selbst stand und nicht auf dessen wechselnde Partnerinnen, wunderte er sich über seine eigene Faszination und Erregung über etwas so unerotisches wie eine Untersuchung. Er hatte ja schon öfter von Kinks gehört und Sam hatte sie auch aufgebracht, als sie über diese seltsamen Stories zu den Supernatural Büchern gestoßen waren. Aber er hatte sich selbst nie wirklich damit befasst.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung kam Sam gleich darauf wieder aus dem Bad, die Haare nass und ohne Shirt. Er ging zielstrebig zu seiner Tasche und kramte darin nach einem frischen Shirt.  
  
"Bist du fertig?", erkundigte sich Dean knapp und erntete ein Nicken von seinem Bruder. Rasch stand er auf und rettete sich ins Bad, solange sein Bruder noch abgelenkt war und nicht sehen würde, dass er noch immer äußerst erregt war und mehr watschelte als ging. Erst nachdem er die Tür hinter sich abgeschlossen hatte, atmete Dean wieder auf und ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz sinken. Seufzend fuhr er sich über das Gesicht und kämpfte sich aus den klammen Shorts, ehe er das Wasser aufdrehte und unter die Dusche stieg. Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er sich gegen die Wand sinken und genoss das heiße Wasser, das über seinen Körper lief. Mit einem grinsenden Blick in Richtung Tür ließ er seine Hand nach unten gleiten und kümmerte sich erst mal um seine pochende Erregung.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung brauchte es wirklich nicht mehr viel. Er hatte kaum die Finger um seine Härte geschlossen, da spürte er schon wie die geballte Hitze, die sich während seines Traums angestaut hatte, aus ihm hervorbrach. Keuchend krallte sich Dean in den Duschvorhang.   
  
"Huh?" Kopfschüttelnd blickte er an sich hinunter. Offenbar hatte er seine eigene Erregung völlig unterschätzt. Er lachte leise, als er sich endlich wusch. Was machte es schon. War ja schließlich nur ein Traum gewesen. Eine einmalige Sache. Nichts, worüber sich irgendjemand Gedanken machen musste ...   
  
... dachte er!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that's it. Oder doch nicht? Ich spiele ja ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, das ganze noch etwas weiter zu .... eh ... erforschen. ^^ Weiß noch nicht, weiß noch nicht. ;)
> 
> Auf jeden Fall vielen Dank für's Lesen, die Kommentare und die Kudos!


End file.
